At North Middle School
by Janis B
Summary: Events at North Middle School have Syd and Gage re-evaluating their own lives


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
"911 At North Middle School"  
  
By: Janis Boisclair jboisclair@rogers.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on partner, we have school today."  
  
Gage pulled Sydney tighter into his arms as she struggled to get out of bed.  
  
"Come on Gage don't you want to spend the whole entire day with me?" Syd asked.  
  
"Of course I want to spend the whole day with you, but school wouldn't be the place I'd pick to take you," he whined.  
  
"Francis."  
  
Gage lay there, watching Sydney get dressed, she was going into her fourth month of pregnancy and Gage smiled contently to himself as he watched her. That's the real reason he had agreed to be part of this school program when Walker had come up with the idea. First he got to partner up with Syd on those days, and second with his background he hoped he could help impress on some of these kids no matter what, you can turn things around for yourself. And that was the whole idea of the program.  
  
"Can you at least make me a coffee?" he asked.  
  
"For you anything Gage," she laughed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
North Middle School was one of your normal middle class schools. There was nothing unusual about it, nothing that made it stand out as a problem school or an exceptional school. The Rangers had actually begun to wonder why they were even here that morning, but it had been scheduled as part of the program so here they were.  
  
They were to speak to a class of eleven and twelve year olds. Things started off with the teacher making introductions and then Sydney and Gage took the floor.  
  
Everything was going smoothly, they had given their little speeches and then opened the floor for questions. There were the usual questions; can we see your badges? Are you really Texas Rangers? Syd and Gage were happy to answer them all.  
  
Suddenly, without warning there was a series of gunshots from automatic weapons, followed by screaming.  
  
Both Sydney and Gage started yelling at the kids to get on the floor. The door of the classroom they were in flew open and bullets sprayed it. Gage made a dive for Sydney knocking her to the floor beneath him.  
  
The assault ended as quickly as it began, it was still continuing down the hall. Door after door was being opened and bullets being shot at the children.  
  
Everyone was crying and screaming, above it all Syd heard someone shout, "Ranger Gage has been shot."  
  
"Syd I'm all right start calling for help," he ordered rolling to the side of her.  
  
She was all ready dialling 911 and in a matter of moments had every available unit headed for the school.  
  
Gage had Walker on the phone, "It happened so fast Walker, they are opening the doors to the classrooms and shooting with automatic weapons. Definitely more then one shooter. We got kids down in here we have to take out the shooters."  
  
Three children had been hit; Syd went to each to them trying to make them comfortable. The teacher Miss Murray lay on the floor lifeless. Syd held her fingers to her neck, there was no pulse. She took off her jacket and placed it over Miss Murray's face.  
  
"Syd," Gage was calling to her, "get the kids behind the teacher's desk in the corner here."  
  
She moved automatically getting everyone huddled back in the corner. Gage had half a dozen scared kids crowding him. She could tell he was trying to hide the pain his wound was giving him. By now Gage had taken off his own jacket and was using it to try and stop the blood flow from his leg.  
  
Syd dialled out to Walker again, "What are the chances of taking these windows out. We have to get the wounded out of here. We have three kids down and Gage." she bit her lip as she spoke, "Okay we're sitting tight."  
  
Suddenly gunfire erupted again, Syd moved to the open door, weapon drawn. Gage drew his weapon as well as he motioned kids behind him. Syd fired off a round. One of the assailants was fatally wounded, the second one, Syd shot in the leg. The injured one reached for his gun.  
  
"Try it and you'll end up like your friend here," she warned.  
  
He thought better of it as Syd moved into the hall and kicked his gun away from him.  
  
"It don't matter two of my friends are upstairs they'll take care of you."  
  
"Drag yourself into that room and over by my partner, unless you would like me to shut you up right now."  
  
When he was close enough Gage had him put his hands behind his back, handcuffing him to the leg of a desk then called Walker and let him know what happened. "There are at least two more on the second floor. I'm holding on fine, we got three hurt in our room alone, two of them are unconscious."  
  
The call was ended by more gunfire and screaming, it was coming from upstairs. The shooter that Syd had captured began laughing, "and it continues," he laughed even more.  
  
The kids were crying again. Gage began talking quietly to them, trying to move their minds away from what was happening around them. Then everything went silent and stayed that way.  
  
The quiet was almost too much. It had gone from the sounds of gunfire, to screams, to eerie silence. It was almost as if no one dared to breathe in case it would start all over again.  
  
All at once, the quiet was broken with movement in the hallway. Sydney was on her feet and going towards the door. Gage had pulled himself up, he moved right behind her to cover her. One of the two remaining gunmen had stopped to check on his friend who was lying in the hall. Sydney stepped out gun aimed.  
  
"Drop the gun and lay face down on the floor," she commanded.  
  
He did so almost immediately, almost too easily she thought. A moment later, she knew why. Gage's gun fired twice, the last of the four had stepped out behind Sydney and aimed for her. The first shot hit him in the shoulder, while the second shot hit his knee. He fell in pain to the floor. Gage sank to the floor from the pain of his own injury.  
  
Walker and Trivette were coming in the end doors now. Trivette was all ready calling in the emergency people to start taking care of the wounded. Syd dropped to her knees beside her husband and held him, as she had wanted to do when he was first hurt.  
  
"I'll be okay Syd, get the kids to safety."  
  
"Gage stop worrying the rest are being looked after, we need to have you looked at too."  
  
"That's a direct order," Walker added. "That goes for you too Sydney, go with Gage."  
  
The three children were taken out first, then Gage. Syd walked beside him holding his hand, as the reporters and television cameras crowded in on them. By the time they got to the waiting ambulance Sydney was beginning to feel light headed. Gage was watching her face and saw her eyes begin to flutter.  
  
"Somebody over here," Gage yelled as a police officer caught her.  
  
"She your partner?"  
  
"And my wife, she's three and a half months pregnant. Can you send her with me?"  
  
"No problem," with that he picked up Syd and gently deposited her in the ambulance on a second stretcher as Gage was loaded in beside her.  
  
The officer turned to Gage, "Was she the one who took out the shooters?"  
  
Gage looked at his wife and smiled, "Three of the four."  
  
One of the paramedics was attending to Syd, in no time she was trying to sit up and calling for her husband.  
  
"I'm right here Syd, lay back and relax."  
  
For a change she did what Gage told her.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The hospital emergency room at Methodist was crowded with more television reporters, cameramen, parents and police.  
  
People stood in tears and solemn disbelief of the tragedy that was unfolding before them. Parents searching desperately for the children to know if they were hurt or not, while others waited endlessly for a doctor to appear and tell them if their child would survive the attack. While still Mothers and Fathers cried out in anguish realizing that when they dropped their child off at school that morning it would was to be the last time they saw them alive.  
  
The ambulance carrying Syd and Gage backed up to the emergency entrance, they could hear the crowd outside.  
  
As the doors opened they could hear someone shout, "Those are the Rangers that stopped the shooters."  
  
Immediately Dallas PD began blocking the paths of reporters and camera crews who crowded in on the ambulance and the occupants as they pushed their way forward to get a shot of or a few words from either partner. Inside was no better it wasn't until they got them into the exam rooms that the clamour died down. Dr. Marsh Syd's doctor had been called and was with her within moments of being brought in.  
  
"Nancy," Syd called catching sight of her.  
  
"Ok Syd just relax while I give you a quick exam and make sure the two of you are all right," Nancy Marsh smiled laying her hand on Syd's shoulder holding her gently against the exam table.  
  
"I've got to find out about Gage," she cried trying to lay quiet so Dr. Marsh could examine her.  
  
"They just took him up to surgery Dr. O'Neill is attending and he said it doesn't look too serious. I've all ready set up a room for you on five and told them that is where they will find you when they are finished with your husband. Until then I want you laying down resting, this baby has had enough stress for one day. Understand me Syd?" she asked pulling the sheet back over her patient.  
  
Syd nodded her head yes as Dr. Marsh continued her exam, "Your blood pressure is a little high which isn't surprising, but everything else looks fine. Let's get you upstairs so you can relax," she smiled patting Sydney's hand.  
  
"Thanks Nancy," Syd replied.  
  
Dr. Marsh gave her another reassuring smile telling her she would check on her later upstairs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
For nothing too serious it seemed as if Gage had been in surgery for hours. Syd lay fully dressed on the bed the incident at the school replaying time and time again in her mind. Miss Murray's lifeless face staring up at her, the children who lay hurt and bleeding, the blatant disregard for life that the shooters had.  
  
Syd got out of bed and went to gaze out the window; it was like any other day of the week. The sun shining, the sky a brilliant blue, the sprinklers watering the lush green grass, just like any day except for all the blood and horror at North Middle School.  
  
There was a knock on her door, Syd turned hoping it would be the doctor to tell her husband was in recovery and she could see him. Alex let herself in going to Sydney's side.  
  
Seeing her friend, Sydney burst into tears; Alex immediately had her arms around her.  
  
"All those kids, Alex, they could have all been killed, if Gage hadn't dove on top of me... as it is, Gage is in surgery because of it. What if we hadn't been there, we were in the school and were able to stop them." Sydney was sobbing now uncontrollably, Alex held her closer, crying herself, she new Syd was right.  
  
Walker had come through the door and saw both women crying and feared the worse, "Alex everything all right?"  
  
"Yes we were just discussing how lucky it was Sydney and Gage were at that school today."  
  
Walker came over and put his arms around both of them.  
  
Syd began wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to push her feelings behind her for now. She had to make sure Gage was all right, they would get through this together like always she confirmed in her mind.  
  
All of a sudden, Sydney's phone rang, it was Julie and she was frantic with worry.  
  
"Sydney both yours and Francis' faces are plastered all over the news, are you all right?"  
  
Syd told her what had happened and that they were just waiting for Gage to come out of surgery. Julie told her that she was packed and on they're way down. "Thanks Julie we can use your support."  
  
As Syd hung up the phone Dr. O'Neill pushed open the door of her room.  
  
"Is there a Ranger Cooke or a Mrs. Gage here?" he asked not being sure who he should be looking for.  
  
"Me I'm Sydney Cooke Gage," Syd replied walking towards the doctor.  
  
Smiling he spoke to her, "Ranger Gage is going to be fine, we've done the repairs and he looks to be a quick healer. Our biggest concern was how much blood he lost but we were able to pump three units into him and he's pretty much out of danger. If you'd like to come with me I'll take you to him."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Syd was able to manage before the tears began welling up in her eyes again.  
  
"No Ranger Cooke thank you, my daughter goes to North Middle School."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sydney walked over to where Gage lay, he looked so peaceful as she approached the bed and reached for his hand. Once she touched him his eyes opened and he tightly grasped her hand.  
  
"Hey you how you doing," she asked him.  
  
"Never mind me how are you and the baby?"  
  
"We're fine Gage," she said fighting not to cry again, "Nancy was waiting for us and checked us both out  
  
"Sydney come here I need to hold you," Gage told her reaching his arm out to her as she leaned over him letting him draw her close.  
  
"You've been crying haven't you?"  
  
"Just a little on Alex's shoulder, that's all," she confessed quickly changing the subject, "Julie is on her way down."  
  
"Julie?" Gage asked totally surprised.  
  
"Yeah she called worried to death about us I guess the story is all over the television. She says both our pictures too," Syd told him.  
  
"Our pictures? We didn't do anything but our jobs."  
  
Syd nodded in agreement leaning down holding Gage even closer, he could feel her fear and apprehension and he too held her tighter.  
  
"Mrs. Gage, Mrs. Gage," it was the nurse speaking, "We are going to have to let your husband rest for a little bit we will be taking him to his room in a couple of hours and you can be with him then."  
  
Looking at the drill sergeant nurse Gage spoke, "Give us a minute."  
  
Her face showed her disapproval as she agreed to the minute.  
  
"I'm sorry Gage," Syd whispered to him, "I just don't want to be away from you right now."  
  
"I know Honey, but it's just for a couple of hours and I want you to really rest this time, that's what I'm going to be doing," he told her lightly stroking her cheek, looking into her dark eyes.  
  
She managed a smile for him and reluctantly letting go of him made her way to the hall. Opening the door she was besieged by reporters firing questions at her.  
  
"Why were you at the school today?"  
  
"Did the shooters give you a clue to their motive?"  
  
"What's the total count dead?"  
  
Cameras were flashing, and microphones were being shoved in her face, the elevator doors suddenly opened and Walker, Trivette and half a dozen police officers came to her rescue. Walker put his arm around her and guided her back to her room while Trivette and the officers escorted the rest off the floor.  
  
Alex was waiting for Sydney opening the door upon hearing the commotion she went right to Syd putting her arm around her as her husband had.  
  
"I'd rather face a dozen criminals then those reporters," she exclaimed sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Syd Honey lay back," Alex told Sydney as she fussed over her.  
  
The door opened letting Trivette into the room, "Hey no one will be getting on this floor again," he announced.  
  
"Sydney if you feel up to it can you tell us just exactly what happened in there?" Walker asked coming to sit on the opposite side of the bed and taking her hand.  
  
"We were there giving our spiel and had just opened the floor up for questions when suddenly we heard gun fire. Gage and I started screaming for everyone to get down, the next thing we knew the bullets were flying in. Gage dove on top of me knocking me to the floor, everyone was screaming and crying then suddenly I heard someone say Gage was shot," Syd paused gathering her thoughts and regaining her composure so she could continue.  
  
"He still took charge, he thought I did until we heard them in the hall again, I drew my gun they were firing at the students again, I took aim and fired. One died, the other was injured, I brought him into the classroom and Gage cuffed him," again she paused swallowing hard.  
  
"In that time Gage and I both communicated with you. Everything got quiet until we could hear movement in the hall. One had stopped to check on his buddy I stepped forward ordering him onto the floor and he complied. His companion who was behind me aimed his gun at me and Gage fired on him. That was just before you and Trivette came in the doors at the end of the hall."  
  
Walker gave her hand a little squeeze telling her, "You and your partner did exceptionally well today taking the situation into hand."  
  
"We just acted like we are trained to do."  
  
"Sydney all the training in the world could never prepare you for that sort of thing, Walker is right," Alex, praised her.  
  
"Here, here," Trivette added.  
  
Syd remained reserved and quiet all she really wanted was to have her husband here with her.  
  
"Can you see what is keeping Gage?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll do that," Trivette volunteered.  
  
He had no sooner spoken then the door opened and Gage was brought in. Alex, Walker and Trivette waited in the hall while he was settled in his bed. Once the nurses came out of the room the three rejoined their friends.  
  
Sydney was all ready curled up beside Gage his arm around her; her eyes closed the first she had allowed herself to relax since the ordeal had started that morning.  
  
"We just wanted to check on you for a minute," Walker told Gage.  
  
"Thanks Walker I think we're going to be fine," Gage smiled through a yawn.  
  
"You get some rest we're going to question the two with the gunshot wounds and then the last one who is waiting at headquarters. We have two federal agents waiting to join us for the questioning and Alex is going to be meeting with the psychiatric team who will be helping the kids and teachers," Walker went on to say.  
  
"Maybe it might be a good idea if you guys spoke with someone too," Alex suggested.  
  
"We'll see Alex," Gage agreed another yawn coming over him.  
  
"We'll get out of here and let you two rest," Alex smiled patting Gage's hand as they headed for the door.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Agents Beacom and Connor waited for Walker and Trivette outside Robert Terri's room he was the first one to be stopped. Identifying themselves to the guards on the door all four men entered the room.  
  
"I don't have to talk to you I know my rights," Terri was all ready shouting as he saw the four men come in.  
  
"You forfeited your rights when you and your buddies decided to open fire on a school full of children," Connor countered.  
  
Terri began to laugh a maniacal, bone chilling laugh finally getting out, "This is only the beginning we are only soldiers in a greater war."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Trivette asked as Terri broke into more laughter.  
  
"Maybe we could be on your side if you only could explain it to us," Walker suggested.  
  
"Anton knows he will lead us to glorious victory," he grinned refusing to say more.  
  
The answers that came from Steven Miles were no more enlightening then Robert Terri's. One thing he did add is that they called themselves "The Children of the Messiah" led by someone called Anton.  
  
Walker and Trivette stood with Beacom and Connors outside the hospital room of Steven Miles.  
  
"Does any of this make sense to anyone?" Trivette asked.  
  
"By the sounds of it we haven't seen or heard the last of The Children of the Messiah," Walker commented.  
  
Beacom's phone rang and he quickly answered it his face remained expressionless as he listened to the voice on the other end finally telling them they would be right there. The call had come from the home of Aaron Kelly the shooter who died.  
  
Hanging up he explained to the rest. "That was the search team they have found some interesting stuff at the Kelly home and want us over there. Looks as if the sister might be involved as well.  
  
It was decided that Beacom and Connors would join the team at the Kelly home and question Janet Kelly at the same time while Walker and Trivette went back to headquarters to question the last of the shooters.  
  
"We'll meet in your office at six before we head for the press conference," Connors confirmed with the rangers as they turned to go their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trivette had read over the files of the four suspects giving Walker the highlights as they walked to interrogation C.  
  
"It seems that the four of them all come from middle class homes, parents are blue collar workers, nothing outstanding about their home lives. Average B and C students, now wait," Trivette paused reading further, "Looks as if grades started falling for all of them in the last couple of months. According to teachers it is as if nothing mattered to them any more, assignments not being completed, skipping classes a total about face in their whole attitude on things.  
  
Kelly and Dillon were friends and went to the same high school; the other two don't seem to have any connection what so ever.  
  
The computer experts are going over their PCs checking emails, Internet sites and anything else they can think of," Trivette concluded.  
  
Armed with this little bit of information Walker opened the door to interrogation C entering with Trivette.  
  
William Dillon or Willie as he was known to his friends was no more helpful then the other two when it came to giving out information. He confirmed that they were soldiers of The Children of the Messiah and that Anton would lead them to great victory but other then that he said nothing of any great value.  
  
"Can you at least tell us why?" Walker had asked.  
  
It was at this point that Willie began to chant, "The children must die to be saved," over and over again non-stop.  
  
Finally getting no where the two Rangers left him sitting there chanting away to himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walking back into the office they were met by agents Beacom and Connor. It seems that Janet Kelly had been quite willing to talk about The Children of the Messiah for what little she knew about it.  
  
"It seems," Connor began, "they fancy themselves a religious group whose leader is a man called Anton. Janet told us that her brother explained a little about it trying to recruit her. Seems that all God's children need to die to find salvation and walk the earth as good people. What was happening today was the beginning of a cleansing."  
  
"She also told us that this is not the only incident of this we are going to see," Connor added.  
  
"Let's get this press conference over with so we can concentrate on finding out who this Anton is and putting a stop to him," Walker spoke for all of them as they headed to the front of the building where the cameras were waiting.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gage shifted slightly moving his arm that was going to sleep from Syd lying on it. She stirred her brown eyes opening filling with tears as she gazed at him the recollection of the events of the day crowding her mind.  
  
"Shh Honey it's over now and we're safe," Gage comforted her bringing her close wondering if he would ever believe the words that he spoke to her.  
  
The door opened and their supper trays were brought in to them.  
  
"Nancy was here to check on you she made me promise I'd get you to eat some supper," Gage coaxed helping her to sit up with him. "Can you hand me the remote and we'll see what is on the television?" he asked as Syd reached for it and flicked it on before handing it to him.  
  
Every station was the shooting and what happened at North Middle School. Both Rangers sat watching the television as if watching a nightmare unfold before them with them stuck in the middle of it.  
  
There was an Agent Beacom speaking he was saying that himself along with Agent John Connors, Texas Ranger Cordell Walker and Ranger James Trivette would be heading up the investigation. Agent Beacom recapped the situation and then opened the floor for questions.  
  
"What were the Rangers doing in the school today?"  
  
"How serious are there injuries?"  
  
"Did you know that this was going to happen?"  
  
"Was this an ongoing investigation?"  
  
"One at time," Agent Beacom shouted over the din, "I'll turn things over to Ranger Walker to answer questions on his people.  
  
Sydney and Gage both stared in disbelief as Walker stepped up to take questions.  
  
"Who were the Rangers inside and what were they doing there?" came the first question.  
  
"Rangers Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage are part of an on going program that we have instituted in our schools in hopes of impressing on the kids that they can do what ever they want if they stay on the right path."  
  
"Is it true these two Rangers are married to each other?"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Gage shouted at the television.  
  
"Yes it's true," Walker continued, "Rangers Cooke and Gage are married and have been for over a year."  
  
"Is it true Mrs Gage is expecting?"  
  
"Yes Ranger Cooke is expecting their first," Walker replied adding, "But this in no way effected how she or Ranger Gage performed their duties. Both put the welfare of the children first administering first aide and moving them to the safest positions afforded them. Then without thought to personal injury they were able to stop four people from firing on the children bringing this attack to a halt."  
  
Gage catching sight of his wife flipped the sound off.  
  
"We don't need to hear this we know what happened in there," he said watching a tear slip down her cheek. He reached out his hand and using his thumb brushed the tear away.  
  
"What is it Honey? he softly asked her.  
  
"It's everything," she cried out viciously knocking the dinner tray to the floor.  
  
Gage quickly had his arms around her pulling her to him as she tried to push him away from her. He held on tight not letting up as she cried in earnest now.  
  
"They don't care that seventeen children died today, another twenty-three were injured, three teachers died, you were injured saving me and our child. No one cares that children are killing children; they are going into our schools with automatic guns and killing. The big story is that the two Rangers in the school are actually married and are expecting a baby."  
  
"Syd don't cry that's a handful of people who actually care that we are married," Gage told her as he continued to hold her close and gently stroke her hair.  
  
One of the guards with one of the nurses came rushing in, surveying the tray and Gage holding Sydney asked if everything was all right. Gage had shook his head yes apologizing for the mess. The nurse said she'd have it cleaned up right away going out closing the door once again.  
  
Gage laid back in the bed his wife with him laying her head on his chest. She had closed her eyes, which was just as well because when he glanced towards the television their pictures were plastered there again.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The nurse came back very shortly with a second tray of food for Syd setting it on the hospital table in front of her.  
  
"I'm not that hungry," Syd began to protest.  
  
"Well the baby is hungry Syd," Gage cut her off.  
  
"Your husband is right," the nurse joined in with Gage, "You have to eat something." The nurse smiled at Gage telling them she would check back in a few minutes.  
  
Gage took the lid off the dinner as Syd wrinkled up her nose.  
  
"Looks good Honey," Gage teased.  
  
"No it doesn't and you know it," she told him as she picked up the fork and poked at the food on the plate taking a small bite.  
  
There was a slight rap on the door and Julie Gage peeked her head in.  
  
"Hey you two, you sure know how to give me a scare," she declared moving into the room with them.  
  
"Julie," Gage exclaimed as she came over to the bed where they were, he clenched his teeth his injury beginning to bother him.  
  
Syd turned taking his hand as Julie hurried to his side.  
  
"Gage? Are you ok?" Syd asked the same time as Julie asked, "Francis? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah it's just my leg is hurting a little," he replied holding Syd's hand a little tighter then he intended laying back against the pillows.  
  
Again he gripped Syd's hand smiling at Julie trying to cover the pain he was in. Syd reached over and hit the call button putting her arm around her husband realizing how much she had been leaning on him instead of looking after him.  
  
"What's taking that nurse?" Syd questioned.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Julie declared giving Gage's arm a light squeeze and heading for the door.  
  
"Julie it's not that bad," Gage called after her trying to sit up as she disappeared out the door.  
  
"Gage lay back," his wife ordered pushing him back against the pillows.  
  
"Syd, I'm fine," he told her through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hey I'm the tough one here," she told him her hand caressing his cheek watching him work through the pain.  
  
Julie had just come back with the nurse, who went to Gage's IV adding a syringe of pain medication.  
  
"Just lay back Ranger that should take effect in a moment and you'll start to feel better," the nurse told him as she left him to Sydney and Julie's care.  
  
"That's right little brother it's been a long time since I've looked after you," Julie smiled as she took his hand reaching to take Syd's hand too.  
  
Julie stayed about an hour more then taking Syd's keys headed for their apartment. Syd was going to go with her but sensed that Gage wanted her to stay with him and if the truth be told she didn't want to leave him either.  
  
Promising to see them in the morning Julie leaned over kissing Gage goodnight and then walking with Sydney to the door gave her a hug too.  
  
Syd walked back towards Gage who lay fighting to keep his eyes open, he reached his hand out to her.  
  
"Come here with me Syd please, lay down again."  
  
"Are you sure you are all right Honey?" she asked him lying down beside him once again.  
  
"Now that I have you back where you belong I am," he told her as her head came to rest against his chest. "How bout you Syd how are you doing? he questioned her.  
  
"I'm fine Gage, both me and the baby," she sighed relaxing once again in his arms.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Randolph Parker sat in his office his eyes glued to the television set watching the many reports of what had happened at North Middle School that day. Rangers Cooke and Gage's faces appeared on his screen again as the media once again began recounting the part they played in adverting further disaster at the school.  
  
Pictures of the four apostles that had opened fire at the school flashed across the screen. They were probing into their home lives, their school lives, and how they were austere sized by their peers. There was a brief mention that they may have been connected with a cult but that was all. They didn't even mention the name.  
  
Parker remained emotionless eyes fixed on the screen, so engrossed that he hardly noticed when the door of his office opened admitting his right hand man. John Harris knew better then to interrupt his mentor he stood silently eyes focusing on both Parker and what was on the television.  
  
Suddenly Parker clicked the remote and the screen went black, he turned to Harris staring at him for several seconds before telling him, "Get the children together there is work to be done."  
  
"Yes Anton," John replied never questioning the man he turned to leave to do the man's bidding.  
  
Parker clicked the remote turning the television back on Alec Chambers the head of the school board was on speaking with some reporter.  
  
"Your turn is coming Chambers," Parker spoke aloud, "but first I need to make an example of those two Texas Rangers that interfered with today's plans."  
  
Pictures of Syd and Gage flashed on the screen again as Parker lifted his hand and using it as a make believe gun pretended to fire a shot at first Sydney then Gage.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Trivette and Walker met with Syd and Gage early the next morning before going into the office to let them know where the investigation was going.  
  
"Then you don't think this is over?" Gage asked.  
  
"Not by a long shot," Trivette stated.  
  
"Walker we have to find this Anton, this can't happen again," Gage was adamant as he spoke.  
  
Syd remained silent staring straight ahead the scenes from the day before playing out in her head once again, the bullets sounding in her ears, the screaming of the children, Gage telling her to call for help as the blood seeped from his leg.  
  
"Gage, Gage," she began calling to him a tear starting down her cheek.  
  
"It's all right he's going to be stopped, Syd," Gage told her trying to ease her mind as well as his own. She turned her face into his shoulder and he felt her tremble against him. He looked up at Walker and Trivette the look on his face telling them the same fear haunted him as his wife.  
  
"Gage when are you getting out of here?" Walker asked.  
  
"The doctor said maybe later today tomorrow for sure. Why?"  
  
"The Crisis Relief team is going to be setting up all ready and I thought it might be a good idea if you two were there leading the way for the kids and their families," Walker suggested hoping it would benefit them too.  
  
Gage nodded his head in agreement pulling his wife closer to him.  
  
There was a rap on the door and Julie let herself in.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I," she asked feeling the tension in the room.  
  
"No Julie come on in," Trivette smiled, "We were just on our way out."  
  
"Sydney let us know when you and Julie get your husband home," Walker told her giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
She half smiled at him promising she would. Walker could tell her thoughts were still focused on that classroom at North Middle School.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Julie," Walker nodded to her as he and Trivette left.  
  
Waiting for the door to close Julie eyed her brother and sister-in-law wondering what was going on. Looking at the two of them and having covered other similar stories she had a pretty good idea of what was wrong.  
  
"Everything all right?" she asked hesitating a moment before she went on.  
  
"It will be," Gage managed a small smile letting his hand move to his wife's face and tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Francis," Julie addressed her brother, "You know that I always speak my mind."  
  
Gage nodded his head in agreement still not taking his eyes from his wife.  
  
"Would it be fair to say this whole thing has left you two a little shell shocked?" Julie questioned.  
  
"Don't be silly Jules," Gage had turned to face his sister now, "We deal with this kind of stuff daily."  
  
"I'm not being silly guys you may deal with this kind of thing everyday but you roll up to the scene once it's happened. You save the victims you aren't the victims. You go in with your eyes wide open not like this happened."  
  
Gage was about to protest again when Sydney spoke up, "You're right Julie." Turning to her husband she took his hands in hers, "Gage it's the sounds, the fear of the children, the total helplessness of the children. Don't tell me you can't feel it too."  
  
"Syd, I. I mean." he stopped closing his eyes as his wife's arms went around him holding him. They stayed that way for quite a few moments until Gage was able to pull himself away from Syd and ask, "So where do we go from here?"  
  
"It may be a good idea to talk to someone trained to deal with this," Julie suggested putting one arm around Syd and taking Gage's hand in hers.  
  
"That has to be what Walker was getting at," Syd said thinking out loud.  
  
"You're probably right," Gage agreed quickly explaining things to Julie.  
  
"Let's see when we can get you out of here then Francis," Julie smiled giving him a light peck on the cheek as both Syd and Gage nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
~~~~~  
  
John Harris stood in the hospital corridor a few doors down from the room the two hero Rangers occupied. He was dressed as an orderly blending in unnoticed with the hospital staff. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began dialling; it rang once before being answered.  
  
"Anton, it's me. It will be impossible to do anything about the Rangers as long as they are in this hospital. There must be about twenty police officers on this floor alone they are everywhere. We would accomplish nothing but a loss of our soldiers if we struck here," Harris paused listening to instructions. "Yes Anton I'm on my way back."  
  
Harris hung up his phone and made his way to the stairwell, he looked around then slipped unnoticed through the door.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Agents Beacom and Connors were all ready at Ranger Headquarters when Walker and Trivette came in.  
  
"We've searched every data bank available to us," Beacom began, "The Children of the Messiah are a new one to us."  
  
"The information we gather on this case will be the beginning of their file," Connors added.  
  
Beacom's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket turning slightly to answer it.  
  
"I've put these lists of friends together on the kids involved with the shootings. Hopefully some of their friends have been approached by this Anton and can give us a lead in all this," Trivette was saying handing a copy to Connor.  
  
"That was the computer tech," Beacom said cutting into the conversation, "he got part of what looks to be a flyer from Robert Terri's computer. He says it appears to be a recruiting flyer asking kids to save themselves and become part of The Children of the Messiah. But the best part there is to be some big rally tonight at the Messiah Hall on Patriots Road."  
  
"Isn't that where the old first Baptist church of all Saints is?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Yeah it is," Walker replied knowing the area well, "the old church was sold with completion of the new building."  
  
Trivette went to his computer and started punching keys it was just a few seconds until he found the new registered owner of the property in question.  
  
"It's a numbered company that owns the old church property, but that really doesn't matter they are a rental property company the church is rented out," Trivette concluded picking up the phone to call the rental office.  
  
As Trivette called Walker spoke with Beacom and Connor.  
  
"Ranger why don't you and your partner go check out the church and we'll begin with the list of friends Trivette put together," Beacom suggested thinking the church was a dead end, that it was just too easy.  
  
Walker nodded his head in agreement; he had got a feeling that this was the break they were looking for. Trivette hung up the phone walking over to Walker's desk as Beacom and Connor left.  
  
"No go they aren't giving out any information without a warrant I've all ready called your wife and she has started the paper work."  
  
The phone rang and Walker leaned over his desk picking it up answering, "Walker."  
  
"In about an hour? All right Sydney I'm posting guards at your building until Gage is back on his feet," he told her pausing to listen to her protests. Grinning at Trivette he told her, "You don't have a choice and you can tell that to Gage for me too. If anything it will help keep the reports away. We'll stop by later."  
  
Alex was walking in just as Walker hung up the phone she held a bundle of folded papers in her hand. Trivette went to his desk and picked up his phone to have the patrol car sent to the Gages.  
  
"Here's your warrants. One for rental company records and one for the church," Alex told them handing the papers to her husband.  
  
"Thanks Honey," Walker smiled letting his hand linger on hers before taking them from her.  
  
Trivette came over to where the two of them were standing.  
  
"Let's go see the new congregation at the old church," Walker said picking up his hat and leading the way.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It had been arranged that the Gages would leave by way of a service entrance to avoid the reports but it didn't matter there were still at half a dozen waiting for them. Julie had pulled her car up as close as possible yet the media people still tried to push their way to them. The officers who escorted them out pushed back the crowd as Julie and Syd helped Gage into the car.  
  
"Man I can't believe this," Gage commented as Julie pulled away from the curb.  
  
"Things may cool down if you grant an interview," Julie suggested never being on this end of a hot story before.  
  
"I don't know Julie. I." Syd stopped mid sentence staring out the window.  
  
Gage half turned in his seat reaching over between the seats to take her hand remaining silent. She half smiled at her husband, as they drove home nobody speaking.  
  
Once inside Julie took charge sending them both to lie down while she made lunch. They talked quietly as they lay back against the pillows. Gage reached over letting his hand come to rest on her tummy and their baby.  
  
"That's the worse part of all this Gage."  
  
"What Syd?" Gage asked absently coming out of his own thoughts.  
  
"That we are bringing a child into this world and this could very easily happen all over again when he or she is in school," she declared grasping Gage's hand.  
  
Gage brought her fingers to his lips gently kissing them thinking about his answer before speaking, "Honey anything is possible we could die in the line of duty tomorrow it doesn't mean it is going to happen. Syd we can't let what happened at North Middle School govern our lives we can't live our lives in fear. We are going to bring a child into this world, who we will love and protect to the best of our ability. We aren't going to be cheated by fear, we have to believe that things will be all right."  
  
Sydney turned into his arms letting him hold her knowing he was right, knowing that they had to find a way to heal.  
  
The phone rang and Gage picked it up it was Alec Chambers.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that a memorial services will be held tomorrow afternoon on the playing field at the school," he told Gage.  
  
"Thank you for letting us know we'll see you tomorrow," Gage was saying as Julie came in with a tray of food.  
  
Hanging up the phone Gage let his wife and sister know about the services. Syd sat quietly in thought suddenly turning to Julie asking, "Can you do the interview?"  
  
"Syd?" Gage questioned.  
  
"Julie said things might cool down if we did an interview and who else could we trust to get it right?" Syd asked once again looking at her sister- in-law.  
  
Gage smiled looking to his sister now too.  
  
Julie looked from one to the other and smiled, "I'd love the chance to tell your story."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Anton muted the sound on his television to answer his phone. He smiled to himself as he listened to the voice on the other end.  
  
"So the heroes are home. Keep watch my friend, we will move soon," Anton told his soldier hanging up bringing the sound up on the television at the same time.  
  
The announcer was telling them about the memorial services that were to be held the following afternoon and that there would be complete coverage. The words were being lost on Anton as a plan began to formulate a smile crossing his face. This is where he would be able to exercise his revenge against the rangers, Alec Chambers and the school board.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door as Rangers Trivette and Walker pushed their way into his office.  
  
Anton was on his feet, "What is the meaning of this?" he questioned his face showing the rage that was building inside of him.  
  
"Texas Rangers," Walker announced, "We have a search warrant for your premises."  
  
"A search warrant? And just what are you looking for? We are a peaceful religious group Rangers what possibly could we have done to bring such actions?" Anton asked standing to face Walker.  
  
"Your peaceful religious group has been connected with the shootings at North Middle School we just want to rule out one way or the other if these findings have any merit?"  
  
"Ranger I'm appalled that anyone could think that of us?" Anton smiled at the two of them, "Please by all means search the premises I want these allegations put to rest."  
  
As both Trivette and Walker left the office allowing the team they had brought with them to begin the search Trivette pulled his partner aside, "Does this Anton look familiar to you?"  
  
Walker shook his head in agreement, "Yeah I know him from somewhere. Let's get back to headquarters and put your computer to work."  
  
From where Anton stood he watched the two Rangers leave. Harris stood behind him watching too. With out turning Anton issued an order.  
  
"Find out everything you can about this memorial service tomorrow. I want to take care of this, I'm sure our Rangers will be there along with Alec Chambers."  
  
Harris nodded his head turning to do as told.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trivette sat at his computer Walker looking over his shoulder, he had just scanned a picture of Anton from one of his many flyers and now they waited for any matches to come up. It took only a moment for a picture to begin to appear.  
  
"Randolph Parker," Jimmy read aloud as a second picture began to appear, "That's where we know him from, he was accused of sexual improprieties with a number of his female students. Nothing could ever be proven and the charges were eventually dropped but according to this not before the school board fired him. You don't think this could be his way of getting even with the school board do you?"  
  
"Who's getting even with the school board?" Agent Connors asked coming over to Trivette's desk. He and Beacom had exhausted their leads coming up with no more then they all ready had.  
  
Trivette quickly relayed what they had found out thus far to the agents.  
  
"Come on you don't think that one man perpetrated all this for a little revenge?" Beacom asked laughing and shaking his head that these Rangers could be so gullible.  
  
"We don't know that," Walker told him, "but for now that is all we have to go on he is our connection with The Children of the Messiah. From all that we have learnt it is a safe bet that he has something more planned for us the question is what?"  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Julie had spent most of the afternoon with Sydney and Gage making notes and taping her interview with them. Now she sat at her laptop transcribing it into the story, she wanted to make sure that this article told everything from start to finish and she conveyed exactly her brother and sister-in- laws feelings.  
  
Gage sat in front of the television the school story still monopolizing most of the stations while Syd looked out the balcony windows where a small group of reporters had gathered hoping to get a statement of any kind.  
  
"Syd come over here and sit down," Gage coaxed.  
  
"Why so I can watch it on television?" she shot back.  
  
"I'll turn it off just come here," Gage clicked the remote as he spoke.  
  
"I'll sit in a minute," she relied walking to the door, "Walker and Trivette are on their way up."  
  
It wasn't a minute later that there was a rap on the door and Syd pulled it open.  
  
"Ranger Cooke if you could just give us a minute of your time," a woman was asking pushing a microphone in her face while her cameraman began rolling the tape.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Syd shouted trying to shut the door as Gage tried to get up to assist her.  
  
Before either could answer Walker had the cameraman by the scruff of the neck and Trivette had the woman by the arm escorting them out. Putting them unceremoniously onto the elevator Trivette began dialling to have them escorted out of the building downstairs.  
  
"Thanks guys," Syd smiled the first genuine smile anyone had seen or her face since before yesterday morning.  
  
"Yeah thanks," Gage added.  
  
"No problem," Trivette assured them as Walker nodded in agreement.  
  
Quickly they explained what they had learned about The children of the Messiah and there leader Anton. Gage in turn asked if they knew about the memorial service.  
  
"Be a good place to hit if they are planning another attack," he confirmed looking at Walker.  
  
"I think you're right Gage," Walker agreed, "They is a lot of security going to be there tomorrow but I think I'll get in touch with Agents Beacom and Connors to see how many more people we can get in place.  
  
They discussed the case for a few minutes more before Walker and Trivette headed out for headquarters and Syd went to prepare supper. Gage hobbled out to the kitchen on the crutch the hospital had sent home with him.  
  
"Hey you're supposed to be resting," Syd scolded him catching him from the corner of her eye. She pulled a chair out from the kitchen table so he could sit down.  
  
Gage eased himself into the chair his leg paining him a little.  
  
"I could say the same to you," he told her grabbing her as she went to the frig.  
  
"Francis," she once again scolded giving him a look only she could give.  
  
"You seem more at peace with things," Gage observed holding tight to her.  
  
"I am Gage talking with Julie and getting it all out has helped a lot."  
  
"I think you're right Syd, almost like a weight being lifted," he said through clenched teeth, "Now if I could only get my leg to cooperate."  
  
"Let me get your medication," Syd retorted as Gage released her from his arms.  
  
"Thanks," Gage forced a smile, "It really isn't half as bad as yesterday."  
  
Sydney was frowning as she listened to him.  
  
"What?" he asked catching her face.  
  
"I just want you back one hundred percent that's all. Put your leg up on the other chair and keep me company while I finish getting this ready," she told him pulling back the chair for him to put his leg up.  
  
"Gage when we get back to work I want to work on putting a program together to teach the kids what they can possibly do if this sort of thing happens in their school."  
  
Gage sat smiling at his wife for a moment before she asked, "What?"  
  
"I love you Syd. You know I'm going to be laid up for a few weeks think you could use some help on this project?"  
  
Syd's arms were immediately around his neck holding tightly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside Julie's door Syd could hear the tapping of her keyboard, she rapped lightly on the door calling, "Supper is ready Julie."  
  
"Be there in a minute," came the reply as the tapping continued.  
  
Syd made her way back down the hall to the dining room where her husband waited for her.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked.  
  
"She'd be a minute."  
  
Gage began to laugh saying to his wife, "Would you mind fixing her a plate, I know her she's not stopping until she is done."  
  
Recognizing that stubborn Gage determination Syd picked up Julie's plate and began dishing food onto it, kissing the top of her husband's head she headed down the hall with it.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Walker and Trivette stepped inside the back of the church the youth rally all ready in full swing. John Harris was at the front behind the podium introducing their leader Anton. Randolph Parker stood and walked over to the where Harris stood and turned to face the crowd. He was dressed in a long flowing purple robe trimmed in white and crowned in a gold head dress.  
  
The crowd was whistling and cheering as he turned to face him. Raising his hands above his head he took only a moment to silence the crowd of teens.  
  
"My friends, my followers," he began, "You honour me tonight with your presence."  
  
Again a brief cheer went up and Anton waited again for silence before continuing, "You have come here tonight in the hopes of doing God's work. Let me show you the way.  
  
Tomorrow at North Middle School they are coming to mourn their dead, we will be there but not to mourn. We will be there to rejoice the children who have been set free to walk the earth in peace. We will praise the apostles who bravely gave up so much to perform God's work and save others."  
  
Again more cheers went up, it was minutes before the crowd came under control again.  
  
"My children are work is not finished," Anton began again, "Tomorrow again bravely we will go forth and punish those who wish to oppress our beliefs welcoming those who wish to join us with the gift of eternal life.  
  
Our army awaits the dawning of a new day when victory shall be ours."  
  
The crowd once again went wild cheering. Walker looked to Trivette and both Rangers slipped out unnoticed.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Following Morning 7:30 A.M.  
  
Gage had gotten up early to start the coffee knowing that they had a long day ahead of them. Julie had beaten him to it; she sat at the kitchen table reading over her work from the night before as she sipped her black coffee.  
  
"Can I get you cup Francis?" she asked him pointing at her own.  
  
"Have you been up all night?" Gage asked giving her a stern look.  
  
"I wanted to finish this so you guys could have a look at before I send it to my publisher."  
  
Gage sat at the table with her and took her hand, "Julie I want to thank you for doing this for us it means a lot to both Syd and I."  
  
"Francis you know I'd do anything for the two of you, I just hope I've done the story justice," she smiled handing the sheets of paper to him.  
  
Gage picked up what she had written and began to read.  
  
Inside The North Middle School Tragedy  
  
I've been a reporter for quite a long while now and covered many tragic stories both inside and outside of our country but nothing was to hit as hard for me or my family then the recent shootings at North Middle School. You see my family are the Rangers who were inside that school the day that it all happened.  
  
Gage stopped reading and looked up at his sister trying to keep the emotion inside of him he spoke. "I'm going to read this with Syd Julie I'm sure it's fine just send it on for print."  
  
She took his hand for a moment then stood putting her arms around him in a hug. He closed his eyes and held her feeling closer to her then he had in a long time, wondering why it took tragedy to bring them back together.  
  
Letting go of her he pulled himself to his feet and hobbled back down the hall to where Sydney was as Julie stood watching him go.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Walker and Trivette along with Agents Beacom and Connors stopped by the Gages' apartment shortly after nine A.M.  
  
"From what Trivette and I learned last night you're right Gage the memorial service is going to be targeted today," Walker was explaining.  
  
"We have agents from all over the state and then some," Connors was explaining, "They are over there now setting up and keeping track of everyone coming and going."  
  
"We want no mistakes," Beacom continued, "The governor will be attending the services today as well. There is a car coming for you two at one fifteen to take you to the school. You'll be sitting up front with the school staff and school board members."  
  
Walker looked at the two junior rangers he could tell they were back on their game, he could tell they were up to handling the situation. Knowing them both he could tell they needed to finish this, to put Anton away for a very long time.  
  
"No theatrics you two," Walker comment to both.  
  
"Us Walker?" Gage innocently asked.  
  
"Yeah you two you've done your share of heroics on this one," Walker told them standing up to leave.  
  
~~~~~  
  
North Middle School 12:15 P.M.  
  
A portable stage had been put together at one end of the playing field while folding chairs had been lined up row after row to accommodate the hundreds of people who were all ready gathering for the day's services.  
  
Security was everywhere checking people as they came and went. A bus of youngsters pulled up. They were the junior and senior choir from a neighbouring school who were scheduled to sing. They each carried a knapsack as they emerged from the bus.  
  
"All right children," the teacher was saying, "these will be our seats here everyone find a chair and leave your belongings there so we can go up on stage for a quick run through of our program. We will be sitting on stage until after we sing."  
  
As the children deposited their belongings and scampered up on the stage no one realized they were being observed by John Harris and Anton.  
  
"How many of our following have brothers and sisters in this group?" Anton asked.  
  
"Five sir," Harris replied.  
  
"And the explosives have all been put in their knapsacks?"  
  
"Yes Anton everything is ready."  
  
~~~~~  
  
1:37 P.M.  
  
The car carrying the Governor and his wife moved around the track to where the stage was and stopped. Half a dozen police officers and government people surrounded the two of them as they stepped from the car and moved to their seats.  
  
The car carrying Julie, Sydney and Gage followed behind. As the governor's car pulled away their car took its place, a dozen police officers surrounding them and escorting them to their seats too. Gage leaned heavily on his cane still managing to slip his arm around his wife. The media was still present trying to get shots of the two hero rangers as they took their places behind the governor Gage in the center Julie and Sydney on either side of him. The block of empty chairs designated for the choir directly behind them.  
  
All three surveyed the crowd looking for Anton or his followers having committed the photos of them to memory. Julie reached over and took Gage's hand leaning towards him at the same time.  
  
"Francis look to your right directly in front of the stage," she softly spoke as both Gage and Sydney's eye went to the spot.  
  
John Harris stood there dressed as part of the sound crew helping to do last minute testing for the sound system that was being used.  
  
Syd pulled her phone immediately dialling Trivette alerting him to the man's presence. A moment later they watched as Trivette and Agent Connors began to approach the young man.  
  
Harris noticed them too his eyes darting from one to the other. Suddenly as if loosing his nerve he dropped the cable he was holding turning to run at the same time grabbing a young student his arm going around her neck a knife to her throat.  
  
Trivette and Connors were in front of him now and a number of armed men were around him all the while he moved backwards dragging the terrified girl with him.  
  
"Harris let her go," Trivette shouted, "We just want to talk to you haven't done anything yet."  
  
"Get away from me," Harris was shouting back, "You have no right to prevent me my freedom of speech."  
  
"No one is doing that," Connors joined in as they watched Walker coming up quietly behind the young man.  
  
Syd, Gage and Julie all stood watching the scene that was unfolding before them until they each felt the unmistakeable jab of a gun in their backs.  
  
"You will come with us unless you want to see people die like they did a few days ago. Only this time it will be your fault," came the chilling voice of Anton.  
  
Walker was right behind Harris now who has loosened his grip on the girl as he watched his leader make his escape with the rangers. Making his move he quickly had the young man disarmed and the girl freed.  
  
"Close one Walker," Beacom was commenting.  
  
Walker nodded his head half hearing what Beacom was saying his eyes searching the crowd.  
  
"What is it Walker?" Trivette asked reading his partner's face.  
  
"Gage and Sydney aren't in their seats and neither is Julie," Walker said still letting his eyes wander the crowd Trivette joining him.  
  
Turning back to Harris Walker grabbed the front of his shirt yanking him so he was face to face with him.  
  
"Where are they Harris?"  
  
Smiling as if in victory Harris replied, "Finding them is the least of your worries this place is about to go up like the fourth of July."  
  
"I'll bring the dogs in," Connors shouted, "And we'll get the governor out and start moving people out."  
  
He was all ready dialling his phone and Beacom was all ready shouting orders letting Walker and Trivette take charge of Harris.  
  
"You know Trivette since we are going to die here anyway I guess it really doesn't matter that we torture and mutilate Mr. Harris first," Walker said dragging Harris over to the stage.  
  
"That's right Walker, no one will know anyway," Trivette agreed grabbing Harris' hand at the same time holding it flat to the stage.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harris was asking watching as Walker brought the knife he had used earlier to threaten the girl to his hand.  
  
"I'm going to start cutting off fingers until you tell me where the rangers are," Walker told him his face never changing.  
  
"You wouldn't," Harris cried out a real panic crossing his face. The clock was ticking Anton had promised him that the police would whisk him away after he created the diversion. Yet here he stood a mad man about to start slicing off his fingers before he died in a bomb explosion.  
  
"The bombs are in the knapsacks," he cried out.  
  
Trivette immediately called out to Beacom with the information.  
  
"And the rangers?" Walker pressed.  
  
"You are probably too late Anton took them to the gymnasium to execute them," Harris told them breaking down in tears.  
  
Handing Harris off to an officer both Walker and Trivette broke into a dead run towards the school.  
  
~~~~~  
  
With Gage's injury it had been slow going to get them into the school. Once inside they had been taken to the front of the gym, and made to kneel facing the stage. Another difficult task for Gage and he used the excuse to make it even slower.  
  
Anton stood in front of them addressing the half dozen followers that were there holding guns on their prisoners.  
  
"Now my children you will see the price that is to be paid for interfering with God's work. These lives will be sacrificed to God that he may work with their souls and bring peace onto them."  
  
"God doesn't work in revenge Parker," Gage shouted out.  
  
"Silence," Anton shouted.  
  
"Tell them," Syd joined in, "Tell them the real reason you are doing this, tell them all this children had to die because you want revenge against the school board for dismissing you."  
  
Anton reached back intending to slap Sydney but Gage was just as fast reaching up with his cane, hooking his arm stopping him.  
  
"That is your style isn't it Parker taking advantage of the weaker, hitting a pregnant woman, killing children."  
  
One of Anton's followers hit Gage in the shoulder with his gun knocking Gage to the floor.  
  
"What's he talking about Anton?" one of his soldiers questioned.  
  
"I'll tell you what we're talking about," Julie cried out bravely having seen her brother hit before protecting her and now he did it for his wife.  
  
"Your leader is a child molester and when he was found out he was lucky enough to just be dismissed and not charged. That wasn't good enough for him he had to show everyone what a good teacher he was. He brought anyone who would listen into his fold and taught them what he wanted them to learn. This killing is the result of it."  
  
"Bravo reporter," Anton addressed Julie, "I think I'll keep you alive you will be my biggest challenge yet. I'm sure I can persuade you to my way of thinking."  
  
"I want no part of this," the boy who had questioned Anton said laying down his gun and turning towards the door.  
  
Instantly one of the other soldiers raised his gun, the same moment as Walker and Trivette leapt from the stage preventing him from firing.  
  
Gage had somehow got to his feet to help Walker and Trivette disarm and capture The Children of the Messiah.  
  
Anton had immediately gone after Julie throwing his arm around her neck dragging her towards the nearest exit. Sydney was right behind flying into them with a hard kick. As they fell to the floor Anton kicked out hard knocking Syd's feet out from under her she lay on the floor not moving.  
  
That brief moment was enough for Julie to get out of Anton's grasp turning to her sister-in-law she screamed out, "Francis," to her brother.  
  
Other officers were moving in now taking charge of the prisoners. Gage looked to where his sister sat on the floor with his wife his heart sinking as he hobbled to them as fast as he could to them.  
  
"Gage," Syd was softly calling for him.  
  
"I'm here Honey don't move," he told her as held her in his arms.  
  
The EMS were moving in beside her now with a stretcher to transport her to hospital. She held tightly to Gage's hand allowing her eyes to close.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Memorial Hospital A Few Hours Later  
  
Gage sat beside Sydney's bed watching her sleep, she mumbled softly and he leaned forward gently stroking her cheek.  
  
The door opened slightly and Julie stuck her head in. Coming right over to Gage she kissed the top of his head and asking, "How is she?"  
  
"They are both going to be fine," Gage smiled, "Dr. Marsh says the fall was like the equivalent of having her breath knocked out of her. She says a couple of days bed rest and both mother and baby will be fine."  
  
"Thank God," Julie whispered in reply.  
  
"You don't have to whisper I'm awake," Syd smiled her eyes popping open at the same time.  
  
"Well if that's the case I'll get the rest of them who are in the hall," Julie laughed going to get the Walkers and the Trivettes.  
  
"How are you feeling Honey?" Gage asked bringing her fingers to his lips moving to sit on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Sore but I'm sure that will pass," she smiled back up at her husband as the door opened again admitting their friends.  
  
"Still a hero Syd," Trivette greeted her.  
  
"That's right," Julie said going to the other side of Sydney's bed, "You stopped Anton from escaping with me. Thank you." She pushed a tear from her eye as she took Sydney's hand in hers.  
  
"Julie you don't have to thank me for doing my job," pausing she smiled adding, "You're welcome."  
  
"Tell them best part Councillor," Trivette interrupted.  
  
"Anton, Randolph Parker has been indicted on twenty charges of murder and numerous charges of attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder and weapons charges to name a few. The state is seeking the death penalty the man will not be seeing the light of day for a very long time," Alex recited.  
  
"Tell them the best part Walker," his wife coaxed turning towards him.  
  
"I just got word from Captain Briscoe you are both going to be receiving commendations for bravery at a special ceremony that will be announced for later this month," Walker told them.  
  
"Just for doing our job," the two of them said together.  
  
Everyone smiled but they all knew it had been an ordeal that none of them ever wanted to live through again.  
  
The End 


End file.
